1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety belt preferably used for a worker in high places, for example, and a system for checking a usage status of the safety belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workers in high places like construction sites are required to wear safety belts for the purpose of preventing a fall. A typical safety belt includes a body belt worn around the worker's body; a rope-like connecting member with one end connected to the body belt, called a safety tether or lanyard; and a hook connected to the other end of the connecting member. The worker wears the body belt around the body and attaches the hook to a lifeline, ladder or the like in the construction site to ensure safety while working.
There are two known types of safety belts. The first type is a waist-belt type to be worn around the worker's waist and the second type is a full-body harness type which can hold the full body of the worker with the waist belt and belts worn around the shoulders and thighs.
In order to reliably prevent fall accidents, it is necessary for the worker to properly use the safety belt. Therefore, various systems have been proposed. One system detects the status of the hook attached to the lifeline or ladder and provides a warning if the hook is not properly attached (see JP 11-267237 (A), for example). Another system checks if clothing of the worker or the like is caught in the hook (see JP 200744166 (A), for example).